staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Lipca 2004
TVP 1 06:34 Telezakupy 06:45 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.11; serial komediowy prod. USA 07:10 Więzy krwi; odc.12; 2000 serial prod. TVP (stereo); wyk: Krzysztof Jasiński, Barbara Krafftówna, Artur Dziurman, Joanna Brodzik 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc.2261; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Łatek; odc.42 -Tylko szczekanie; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Telewakacje; Król zwierząt; teleturniej dla najmłodszych 09:35 Telewakacje; Papirus; odc.48 Swięte dziecko z Ebla; Papyrus; 1998 serial anim.prod.francuskiej (stereo) 10:00 Telewakacje; Przewodnik Włóczykija; program dla młodych widzów 10:25 Telewakacje; Piątka detektywów; odc.17 Projekt "Bliżnięta"; serial prod. angielskiej stereo 10:50 Ciepło - zimno; teleturniej 11:05 W rajskim ogrodzie; Nie tylko zatoka Ha Long 11:25 Żniwa strachu cz. 1; (Harvest of Fear); 2001 film dokumentalny prod. USA; reż: Jon Palfreman 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:15 Wakacyjne lektury; Zaklęty dwór; odc.7 Bracia; serial TVP 13:10 Nowoczesna chirurgia; odc.1/3 -Robot chirurgiczny; serial dokumentalny prod. australijskiej 14:05 Plebania; odc.390; serial TVP stereo 14:35 Plebania; odc.391; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Tak jak w Unii; magazyn 15:30 Klan; odc.790; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan; odc.791; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2261; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Lokatorzy; Trzy ćwierci do śmierci; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Dziki Nowy Świat; odc.5/6 Amerykańskie Serengeti; serial dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Roztańczona Angelina; Przygody Spota,Miś Tomi i przyjaciele; serial animowany prod. angielskiej stereo 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia; Ptaszek w klatce; Mckingbird don't sing; 2001 dramat prod. USA, za zgodą rodziców; reż: Harry Bromley-Davenport; wyk: Sandra Tannen, Norma Glazer, Judy Bingham 22:00 Bezpieczna Jedynka; magazyn 22:25 Nigdy tego nie zapomnę; reportaż Ewy Żmigrodzkiej i Krzysztofa Zwolińskiego 22:50 babilon.pl; odc.7; telenowela dokumentalna 23:20 Monitor Wiadomości 23:35 Biznes - perspektywy 23:40 Wiatr historii; Gry uliczne; 1996 film fab. prod. polskiej (100'); reż: Krzysztof Krauze; wyk: Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic; magazyn 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.74 Kulturysta na skróty; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Lato bez granic; magazyn 10:00 Studio sport; Copa America; (skróty) 11:25 Tylko tato; odc.10/13 Włodzimierz; telenowela dokumentalna Lidii Dudy (stereo) 11:50 Wielka gra; teleturniej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson; odc.1/24 Motyw morderstwa; 1983 serial prod.angielsko-polskiej 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Kamienna tajemnica; odc.9/13; serial przygodowy prod.polsko-niemieckiej 14:05 Psy - zawodowcy; odc.2 Bruno-pies policyjny/Honey-pies do towarzystwa; 2000 serial dokumentalny prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.571 Szeryf się przestraszył; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Awantura o Basię; odc.9/12 Awantura dziewiąta,czyli rzecz o niespodziewanym spadku; 1996 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Agata Marciniak,Maria Kaniewska,Anna Seniuk 15:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Bolonii i Ferrary; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; Słoneczny patrol; serial TVP 16:55 Najlepsze dokumenty świata; Louis de Funes - geniusz komedii; (Louis de Funes ou le pouvoir de faire rire); 2003 film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 M jak miłość; odc.205; serial TVP stereo 19:55 M jak miłość; odc.206; serial TVP /stereo/ 20:45 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:50 Lato z polską piosenką; Golec uOrkiestra 21:45 Czy musiało tak być?; program publicystyczny 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Paragraf 148 - kara śmierci; Zdzisław Marchwicki -wampir z Katowic; dla dorosłych 23:05 Nocklatka; Miłość i śmierć w Chicago; Love and action in Chicago; 1999 film fabularny prod. USA/ za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Dwayne Johnson Cochran; wyk: Courtney B. Vance, Regina King, Kathleen Turner 00:35 Na koniec świata; 1999 dramat kostiumowy prod. polskiej (105'); reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk: Justyna Steczkowska, Joanna Żółkowska, Aleksander Domogarow, Dariusz Toczek 02:20 Studio sport; Copa America 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Zbiory Muzeum Narodowego w Gdańsku - Grafika 8.15 Gość„3” 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Rzeka Jangcy 9.40 Szpital Holby City 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Ogólnopolski Przegląd Kabaretów Wiejskich 12.15 Telenowyny 12.35 Machina czasu 13.00 Na skrzydłach Ikara 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Teleplotki 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Tajemnica Sagaii 15.45 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 16.15 Panorama 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Z archiwum rozrywki 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody 18.00 Panorama 18.45 Temat wiejski 19.05 Rodno zemia 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Rzecz o Lechu Bądkowskim 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 0.45 Tele Motor Sport 1.15 Zakończenie prog. Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Przygody Jakie Chana (75) - serial animowany 7.30 Benny Hill (49) - serial komediowy 8.00 Ally McBeal (82) - serial obyczajowy 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (27) - serial obyczajowy 9.25 Samo życie (388) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Idol 11.50 Rosyjska ruletka (12) 12.45 Muzyczna winda (7) 13.30 TV Market 13.45 Pokemon (82) - anim. 14.15 Benny Hill (50) - serial komediowy 14.45 Awantura o kasę 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 16.30 Daleko od noszy (17) - serial komediowy 17.00 Ally McBeal (83) - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Rodzina zastępcza (28) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje + sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Zostać miss (15) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dyżur - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Niebezpieczny związek - thriller USA, 1999 reż. Anthony Hickox wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Danielle Brett, Sandi Ross, Richard Fitzpatrick, Kristi Angus 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.40 Daleko od noszy (18) - serial komediowy 23.10 Biznes informacje 23.30 Puls: biznes - giełda 23.50 Club Miss (4) 0.20 Kuba Wojewódzki 1.20 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka (11, 12) - Playboy 1.25 Aquaz Music Zone - internetowy program muzyczny 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 7.25 Poczuj się świetnie - magazyn fitness 7.30 Zdradzona miłość (28) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.20 Miasteczko (11) - serial obyczajowy 9.00 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny 10.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 11.00 Szybka forsa - teleturniej interaktywny 12.05 Telesklep 12.25 Zmagania miast - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Na Wspólnej (210-212) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Zaklęte serce (105)- telenowela Meksyk 15.25 Brygada ratunkowa (32) - serial obyczajowy 16.20 Zdradzona miłość (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.10 Spadaj na ziemię - komedia, USA 2001 reż. Walter Hill wyk. Chris Rock, Regina King, Chazz Palminteri, Eugene Levy, Frankie Faison, Mark Addy 21.55 Detektyw Monk (3) - serial sensacyjny 22.55 Kompania braci (4) - serial wojenny 0.10 Kawaler do wzięcia (3) - program rozrywkowy 1.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1.40 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 Modna moda - magazyn o modzie 6.35 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek! The Cat (63) - serial animowany 8.30 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 9.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 9.45 Z życia wzięte (Real TV) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (76) - telenowela, Brazylia 1999 11.00 Cud miłości (206) - telenowela, Peru 2000 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Joker - talk-show 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 Stan wyjątkowy (11) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Transformery (7) - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (77) - telenowela, Brazylia 1999 16.30 Cud miłości (207) - telenowela, Peru 2000 17.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (66) - serial komediowy 17.50 Daję słowo 18.35 Bitwa o Ziemię - film science fiction USA 2000 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 Komenda 22.10 Jerzy Kryszak "Rozmówki polsko-polskie" 23.10 Rajdowe MŚ - Rajd Argentyny 0.10 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Titusa (20) - serial 0.40 Pałac wagabundów (28) - serial Australia 2001 1.10 Chinatown - film kryminalny USA 1974 3.30 Muzyczne listy 4.15 Modna moda 4.40 Strefa P 5.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Szybka forsa - teleturniej interaktywny 6.35 Telesklep 7.10 Luz we dwóch (26) - serial komediowy, USA 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (28) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.30 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (62) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Miłość i nienawiść (97) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Nie ma sprawy (18) - serial komediowy, USA 11.05 Ścieżki miłości (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (63) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (98) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (57) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Mściciel (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (19) - serial komediowy, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (58) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Koniec niewinności - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter wyk. Christina Ricci, Rosie O’Donnell, Thora Birch, Melanie Griffith, Gaby Hoffmann, Demi Moore 22.15 Witchblade - Piętno mocy I (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 Unforgivable - film obyczajowy, USA 1993 reż. Graeme Campbell wyk. John Ritter, Harley Jane Kozak, Kevin Dunn, Susan Gibney, Gina Philips 1.05 Red Light - program erotyczny 2.00 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; W słońcu i w deszczu; odc.2/7 Nie zapomnisz nigdy; 1979 serial TVP 06:50 Festiwale, festiwale; Opole na bis; Superjedynki cz.1; stereo 07:35 10 000 kilometrów od Polski; reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Radio Romans; odc.16/32 Kasia; serial TVP 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka; Kolarstwo; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:50 Witaj przygodo!; Pan Samochodzik i Templariusze; odc.3/5 Tajemnica Bahometa 09:25 Witaj przygodo!; Sówka; odc.1; teleturniej dla dzieci 09:50 Witaj przygodo!; Mordziaki; odc.2/8 -Wyprawa na obcą planetę; serial animowany prod. polskiej 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:25 Warto wiedzieć; Na skrzydłach Ikara; odc.7 -Morskie skrzydła.Latający marynarze; magazyn 10:45 Warto wiedzieć; Połów 11:15 Warto wiedzieć; Kulisy PRL-u; Igrzyska dla ludu 11:40 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Klikalność - cool; program prof. Jana Miodka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Forum; program publicystyczny 13:00 Jedenaste przykazanie; film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1987, 87'); reż: Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk: Katarzyna Walter, Edward Żentara, Mirosława Dubrawska, Lech Ordon 14:30 Przygody Pana Wujastyka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Radio Romans; odc.16/32 Kasia; serial TVP 15:35 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu; magazyn 16:25 Witaj przygodo!; Pan Samochodzik i Templariusze; odc.3/5 Tajemnica Bahometa; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; W słońcu i w deszczu; odc.2/7 Nie zapomnisz nigdy 18:25 Nasz ksiądz; reportaż Macieja Zakrockiego 18:40 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Piękniejsza Polska odc.7 19:00 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka; Opowiadania Muminków; odc.70 -Łowy; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Radio Romans; odc.16/32 Kasia; serial TVP 20:40 Jedenaste przykazanie; film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1987, 87'); reż: Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk: Katarzyna Walter, Edward Żentara, Mirosława Dubrawska, Lech Ordon 22:05 "Dopóki Ziemia kręci się" cz. 3 - II Międzynarodowy Festiwal im. Bułata Okudżawy 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Pogoda 23:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 23:55 Festiwale, festiwale; Opole na bis; Superjedynki cz.1; stereo 00:35 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Biznes - perspektywy 00:50 Witaj przygodo!; Mordziaki; odc.2/8 -Wyprawa na obcą planetę; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:15 Opowiadania Muminków; odc.70 -Łowy; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Radio Romans; odc.16/32 Kasia; serial TVP 02:35 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 02:50 Jedenaste przykazanie; film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1987, 87'); reż: Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk: Katarzyna Walter, Edward Żentara, Mirosława Dubrawska, Lech Ordon 04:20 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Jest takie miejsce 04:40 Ja, alkoholik; Nawroty; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 05:05 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; W słońcu i w deszczu; odc.2/7 Nie zapomnisz nigdy; 1979 serial TVP; reż: Sylwester Szyszko; wyk: Jarosław Kopaczewski,Hanna Bieniuszewicz,Wanda Luczycka 06:00 Zakończenie programu